doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Le Docteur
Le Docteur était le nom d'emprunt d'un Seigneur du Temps renégat originaire de Gallifrey qui voyageait dans le Temps et l'Espace avec divers compagnons dans un TARDIS obsolète dérobé à ses semblables. Il était le "plus grand défenseur" de l'Univers, passant par hasard et aidant là où il le pouvait. A force d'y voyager, il développa un amour particulier pour la Terre et les êtres humains. Bien qu'étant pacifique, il eut à se battre à plusieurs reprises et était parfois considéré comme un guerrier. En effet, chez certains peuples, comme les habitants de la Forêt Gamma, le mot "Docteur" est devenu après son passage synonyme de "grand guerrier" (DW: A Good Man Goes to War). Pour d'autres, il était un bienfaiteur, et s'il ne se considérait pas comme un héros, il était au moins capable d'inspirer les autres à le devenir (DW: Last of the Time Lords, The Wedding of River Song, Robot of Sherwood). Après la Guerre du Temps entre les Seigneurs du Temps et les Daleks, il pensa être devenu le dernier de son espèce (DW: Dalek) et le destructeur de sa planète. En réalité, Gallifrey ne fut pas brûlée mais placée en stase dans un univers de poche grâce aux efforts conjugués de ses 13 premières incarnations, dont les 11 premières oublièrent cet événement par la suite (DW: The Day of the Doctor). Biographie. Ce paragraphe ne fait que résumer très brièvement l'existence du Docteur. Pour plus d'informations sur sa vie, veuillez vous rapporter aux pages consacrées à ses incarnations. Le Docteur, après avoir quitté sa planète natale, Gallifrey, devint un héros qui combattait le mal et l'injustice à travers l'Univers. De fait, il n'obéissait donc pas à la loi de non-interférence décrétée par les Seigneurs du Temps (DW : The War Games) et était donc considéré par ces derniers comme étant un renégat. A la base, il explorait surtout l'espace-temps dans l'espoir d'assouvir sa curiosité et de s'amuser un peu, mais il lui arriva très fréquemment de se retrouver impliqué dans des crises graves le menant à sauver planètes et peuples de maux tous pires les uns des autres. Il voyageait avec de nombreux compagnons et compagnes dont la première, Susan Foreman (sa petite-fille), était elle aussi originaire de Gallifrey (DW : An Unearthy Child). Sa seconde incarnation dût cependant payer pour le crime qu'il a causé en intervenant dans des situations où la loi l'obligeait à seulement observer. Forcé à la régénération, il fut envoyé en exil sur Terre et perdit ses connaissances concernant le pilotage du TARDIS (DW:'' The War Games). Ce n'est que quand il mena Omega à la défaite que ces connaissances lui furent enfin rendues (DW: The Three Doctors). C'est notamment durant ce séjour forcé qu'il commença à considérer la Terre comme étant une seconde patrie. Le Docteur a combattu dans la dernière Guerre du temps opposant les Seigneurs du Temps aux Daleks. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a mis fin à ce conflit en isolant Gallifrey dans l'Espace-Temps, condamnant ainsi les deux races ennemies à périr ''(DW : Dalek). En réalité cependant, Gallifrey fut placée dans un univers de poche dans l'attente d'être retrouvée. Le Docteur, pensant avoir détruit Gallifrey, décida de renier l'incarnation qui avait combattu durant la Guerre, ses actes ne lui autorisant pas à porter le nom de "Docteur" (DW: The Day of the Doctor). Les incarnations du Docteur Ayant la capacité de se régénérer, le Docteur a souvent changé d'apparence et de personnalité tout en restant pourtant le même personnage. Pour le moment, nous connaissons onze incarnations qui se succèdent : *Le Premier Docteur était une figure assez autoritaire et sévère. Très irascible, il se montrait souvent assez moqueur à l'égard de ses compagnons de sexe masculin tout en essayant de préserver les femmes. Il était également un brillant scientifique et stratège. *A contrario, le Deuxième Docteur était bien plus sympathique et sage que sa précédente incarnation. Sa grande spécialité était de paraître négligé et inattentif tout en analysant pourtant de près chaque situation. Il réfléchissait souvent en jouant un peu de flûte. *Le Troisième Docteur a clairement laissé l'image d'un «dandy». Sa marotte était d'inventer de petits gadgets. Il était également très bon en arts martiaux (notamment en aïkido Vénusien) et a travaillé pour l'organisation terrienne UNIT. *Le Quatrième Docteur était beaucoup plus excentrique et «alien» que ses prédécesseurs. Souvent vêtu d'une immense écharpe, il a voyagé avec un nombre de compagnons assez conséquent. Il avait en permanence des Jelly babies dans ses poches ainsi que toutes sortes d'objets et de snacks. *Grand amateur de cricket, le Cinquième Docteur portait une branche de céleri en broche sur sa veste. Très humain et compatissant, il était également, comme sa précédente incarnation, très doué quand il s'agissait d'improviser un plan de dernière minute. *Le Sixième Docteur était particulièrement mélodramatique et éloquent. Il portait un manteau extrêmement coloré et sa personnalité était nettement plus sombre et acerbe que celle de ses prédécesseurs. *Le Septième Docteur était un fin stratège et, surtout, un brillant manipulateur très doué pour exploiter toutes les possibilités offertes par les voyages dans le temps. Il est en cela le Seigneur du Temps par excellence, et a par ailleurs fréquenté des compagnons eux aussi rompus à l'exercice. *Le Huitième Docteur était particulièrement romantique et sensible en comparaison des deux incarnations qui l'ont précédé. Après sa régénération, il a momentanément souffert d'amnésie. Il a voyagé énormément dans des Univers parallèles, ce que les autres incarnations ne firent pas ou peu. *Le Docteur Guerrier a combattu durant la Guerre du Temps, ce que sa précédente incarnation avait refusé de faire (DW: The Night of the Doctor). Il se s'est battu pendant de nombreuses années, rejetant le nom de Docteur. Ses trois incarnations suivantes décidèrent de l'oublier car il avait "rompu la promesse" (DW: The Name of the Doctor). *Le Neuvième Docteur a gardé énormément de séquelles de la Guerre du Temps. Il est néanmoins un personnage très attrayant et prompt à la comédie, tout en pouvant être terriblement sombre, dur, et sans pitié. Il est sans doute celui qui a été le plus apaisé par la présence de ses compagnons. *Le Dixième Docteur était un grand admirateur de la race humaine : très gai et comique comme la plupart de ses précédentes incarnations, il avait également dans certaines situations un côté particulièrement sombre voire même parfois cruel, toujours hérité des séquelles laissées par la Guerre du Temps. Il avait également un grand sens du sacrifice et une très grande admiration pour ses compagnons. *Le Onzième Docteur aimait se vanter de ses capacités et se révèla être particulièrement aventureux. Il était très observateur et assez manipulateur. Très excentrique, il pouvait être calme et amical tout comme exalté et rude. A l'inverse de ses précédentes incarnations, par contre, il détestait se souvenir des jours sombres de sa vie et évitait donc souvent de les évoquer. *Le Douzième Docteur était le premier de son second cycle de régénération (DW: The Time of the Doctor). Il a aidé ses précédentes incarnations à sauver Gallifrey (DW: The Day of the Doctor). Un Docteur plus âgé qui a utilisé des lunettes soniques et qui aime jouer de la guitare électrique. Il admire Beethoven également. Il est plus mature et sarcastique que ses précédentes incarnations. * La Treizième Docteur est la première incarnation féminine du Docteur (DW: Twice Upon a Time). Le Docteur développait parfois une affection particulière pour certaines de ses incarnations et avait tendance à faire référence à ses prédécesseurs de temps à autres. Ainsi le Dixième Docteur appréciait-il particulièrement sa cinquième incarnation'' (DW: ''Time Crash) alors que cette dernière était-elle même très peu appréciée de sa sixième incarnation (DW:'' The Twin Dilemma). Au moment de se régénérer, le Dixième Docteur s'exclama "Je ne veux pas m'en aller", laissant place à un Onzième Docteur qui, en vérifiant son nez, constata qu'il avait "déjà eu pire" en faisant référence au nez du Troisième Docteur (DW: ''Spearhead from Space, etc). Régénération Les Seigneurs du Temps ayant la capacité de se régénérer, le Docteur pouvait enclencher ce processus afin de ne pas mourir. À l'origine, un Seigneur du Temps pouvait se régénérer douze fois (DW: The Deadly Assassin), mais les Seigneurs du Temps accordèrent à la dernière incarnation du premier cycle de vie du Docteur un deuxième cycle de régénérations. En effet, celui-ci se considérait comme le Onzième Docteur, mais s'était régénéré douze fois et non dix : une fois pendant la Guerre du Temps, choisissant d'abandonner le nom de Docteur pour devenir un guerrier (DW: The Night of the Doctor) et une fois sa dixième incarnation mais trouva le moyen de ne pas changer d'apparence (DW: Journey's End). Les effets de la régénération variaient d'une incarnation à l'autre : dans certains cas, le Docteur était capable de récupérer très vite (DW: Robot, The Eleventh Hour). Dans d'autres cas, il était beaucoup plus affaibli voire même amnésique (DW: Castrovalva. Le Seigneur du Temps, The Christmas Invasion). Les causes des régénérations du Docteur *Premier Docteur : L'absorbtion d'énergie effectuée par Mondas sur la Terre fut fatale pour le corps déjà vieilli et "usé" du Docteur, qui ne survécut que quelques temps avant de se régénérer. (DW : The Tenth Planet). *Second Docteur : Jugé par les Seigneurs du Temps pour non-respect de la loi de non-interférence de Gallifrey dans les affaires des autres civilisations, il fut condamné à se régénérer puis à être exilé sur Terre. Il eut le droit de choisir son futur corps, mais ne put se décider. Les Seigneurs du Temps choisirent donc pour lui (DW : The War Games). *Troisième Docteur : En pénétrant dans la grotte de la Reine des Araignées, il absorba de nombreuses radiations. ll s'enfuit par la suite avec son TARDIS, pour atterrir dans les bâtiments de UNIT quelques temps plus tard (du point de vue de la Terre). Il finit par mourir, et K'ampo Rimpoche lui donna un peu de souffle pour lui permettre de se régénérer (DW : Planet of the Spiders). '' *Quatrième Docteur : En tentant d'empêcher le Maître de menacer l'Univers de la destruction, il monta sur l'antenne du Projet-Pharos, et finit par faire une chute mortelle. La régénération se déclencha lorsque le Watcher fusionna avec le corps du 4ème Docteur ''(DW : Logopolis). *Cinquième Docteur : Empoisonné par du Spectrox sur Androzani Minor, il fut atteint avec sa compagne Peri de la Toxémie du Spectrox, une maladie mortelle. Il réussit cependant à obtenir un antidote, du lait de Reine-Chauve-Souris, mais en quantité insuffisante pour soigner deux personnes. Il décida de sauver la vie de Peri, et sa régénération se déroula quelques instants plus tard (DW : The Caves of Androzani (TV)). *Sixième Docteur : Il est mort d'une cause inconnue (sûrement blessé à mort par le crash) suite à l'attaque de son TARDIS par la Rani et au crash de celui-ci (DW: Time and the Rani). *Septième Docteur : En sortant de son TARDIS à San Francisco, il débarque au beau milieu d'une guerre de gang, et est atteint par plusieurs balles. Il meurt sur la table d'opération, lorsque le Docteur Grace Holloway provoque des dégâts irréparables dans son organisme avec une sonde médicale. Sa régénération se déroula pendant huit heures, à cause de l'anesthésie du Docteur (DW: Le Seigneur du Temps). *Huitième Docteur : Il mourut dans un crash sans se régénérer en tentant de sauver une pilote nommée Cass, mais fut ramené à la vie par les sœurs de Karn. Elles l'implorèrent de participer à la Guerre du Temps pour mettre un terme à ses horreurs, et il finit par accepter. La seule façon de survivre était de boire le philtre de régénération des sœurs de Karn, qui pouvait contrôler l'apparence et l'esprit de la prochaine incarnation. Le Docteur choisit de se transformer en Guerrier, et avala quelques gorgées du philtre (DW: The Night of the Doctor). * Son incarnation qui participa à la Guerre du Temps se régénéra après le "sauvetage" de Gallifrey, son corps étant devenu trop faible suite aux nombreuses années de combats qu'il avait vécues (DW: The Day of the Doctor). *Neuvième Docteur : Après que Rose Tyler a absorbé l'énergie du Cœur du TARDIS pour devenir le Grant Méchant Loup, le Docteur récupéra cette énergie en l'embrassant, et la renvoya dans le TARDIS. Cependant, elle avait eu le temps de ravager sa structure moléculaire, qui commença à s'effondrer, chaque cellule mourant l'une après l'autre. Il se régénéra quelques minutes plus tard dans son TARDIS (DW : The Parting of the Ways). *Dixième Docteur : Il se régénéra une première fois après avoir été atteint par un tir de Dalek lorsque la Terre fut enlevée et placée dans la Cascade de Méduse.'' Il réussit cependant à détourner l'énergie dans sa main coupée peu de temps après la régénération du Neuvième Docteur (qui avait repoussé, grâce aux résidus d'énergie régénératrice dans le corps du Docteur) ''(DW : L'invasion de Noël), pour ne pas changer de corps, tout en se soignant (DW : La Fin Du Voyage). *Dixième Docteur : Le Docteur se sacrifia en permettant à Wilfred Mott de sortir du verrou quantique utilisé pour protéger l'Arche d'Immortalité des Naismith. Il absorba toutes les radiations contenues dans le verrou en le déverrouillant. Sa régénération commença immédiatement après, mais il réussit à retenir l'énergie assez longtemps pour voir une dernière fois nombre de ses compagnons avec son TARDIS, avant de se régénérer dans celui-ci, très violemment, au-dessus de la Terre (DW : La Prophétie De Noël Partie 2). '' *Le Onzième Docteur passa des siècles à défendre la cité de Noël sur la planète Trenzalore. Alors qu'il commençait à mourir de vieillesse, les Seigneurs du Temps lui accordèrent un nouveau cycle de régénérations. Il commença le processus sur la Tour de l'Horloge, détruisant au passages un vaisseau Dalek, puis il se réfugia dans son TARDIS où il termina sa Régénération (DW: ''The Time of the Doctor). Le véritable nom du Docteur. Très énigmatique, le Docteur n'a révélé son véritable nom (réputé imprononçable) qu'à de très rares personnes, telles que Peri Brown, Samantha Jones et River Song (RN: Vanderdeken's Children / DW:Forest of the Dead). Même les Seigneurs du Temps n'utilisaient pas son vrai nom, pas même lors de son procès (DW: The Trial of a Time Lord). Son surnom de «Docteur» aurait été choisi à la fin de ses années d'études, et il s'avère qu'il n'est pas volé puisqu'il posséderait bien un Doctorat de nature néanmoins inconnue (DW: The Armageddon Factor (TV)). Selon Le Maître, ce surnom traduirait son besoin constant d'aider les autres (DW: The Sound of Drums). Le Docteur possèdait d'autres surnoms, très nombreux. On peut citer parmi eux «John Smith», nom qu'il utilisait surtout quand il voulait se faire passer pour un humain ou encore Thetha Sigma ou «Thete». Le Docteur est aussi surnommé "l'Homme de feu et de glace qui a marché parmi les Dieux" en VO (The Man of fire and Ice who walked among Gods). De façon générale, chaque incarnation a eu le droit à un certain nombre de surnoms de la part de peuples amis ou ennemis. Les Daleks appellaient le Docteur "La tempête qui approche". Âge L'âge du Docteur était très difficile à déterminer, car lui-même se contredisait à ce sujet. Le Deuxième Docteur a une fois dit à ses compagnons qu'il était âgé de 450 ans "en termes humains" (DW: The Tomb of the Cybermen). En un sens, il est difficile de connaître le nombre d'années qu'il a vécues, une année étant probablement d'une durée différente sur Gallifrey et sur Terre. Le Onzième Docteur (le plus récent) indiqua à Amy Pond qu'il avait 907 ans à leur première rencontre. Plus tard, il lui dit qu'il avait maintenant dans les 1200 ans (DW:'' A Town Called Mercy). Il admit par la suite qu'il ne savait pas s'il mentait sur son âge (DW: ''The Day of the Doctor). Sous cette même incarnation, il passa plusieurs siècles à combattre durant le Siège de Trenzalore, et son âge avancé causa sa mort (DW: The Time of the Doctor). Le Douzième Docteur a dit à Clara qu'il vivait depuis 2000 ans, ce qui indiquerait qu'il était resté sur Trenzalore pendant 800 ans sous sa onzième incarnation (DW: Deep Breath). Famille Sur Gallifrey On a assez peu d'informations sur la famille du Docteur, et ces dernières sont parfois contradictoires. Selon le film'' Doctor Who, il aurait une mère humaine. On sait également qu'il a une épouse (DW: ''Blink) qui est probablement Patience (RN: The Infinity Doctors) et au moins deux enfants (DW: The Doctor's Daughter). Il a une petite fille (peut-être adoptive), Susan Foreman, ainsi qu'une marraine dotée de deux têtes (DW: Vincent and the Doctor). On les suppose tous tués ou perdus lors de la Guerre du Temps, quoiqu'il est sous entendu dans The Tomb of the Cybermen ''qu'ils sont peut-être morts avant ça. Le Docteur a également été père adoptif d'une Time Lady appelée Miranda Dawkins. Cette dernière, après avoir donné naissance à une fille appellée Zezanne, est cependant morte en voulant le protéger ''(EDA: Sometime Never...). Après la Guerre du Temps Dans The Doctor's Daughter, la Dixième incarnation se fait voler un morceau de peau qui, grâce à une machine génétique, donne naissance à une «fille», Jenny. Il la pense cependant tuée par une balle de pistolet alors qu'en réalité, elle a survécu en se régénérant partiellement et vit de son côté ses propres aventures. Cette même incarnation a également donné naissance à un clone issu cette fois de sa main coupée, exilé avec Rose Tyler un peu plus tard dans le Monde de Pete. Mariages Le Docteur s'est marié à de nombreuses reprises : avec Elizabeth Ière (DW: The End of Time,'' The Day of the Doctor)'', Marilyn Monroe (DW: A Christmas Carol) mais aussi d'autres personnes non nommées mais évoquées dans Blink. Le Docteur est aussi marié à River Song depuis The Wedding of River Song . Langues parlées Le Docteur parlait plus de cinq milliards de langues (DW: The Parting of the Ways). Sa langue maternelle était sans doute le Gallifreyan moderne mais il semblait préférer l'anglais. Son accent "toujours typiquement britannique" avait tendance à changer d'une incarnation à l'autre. A titre d'exemple, la Neuvième incarnation avait un accent «du nord» (de l'Angleterre) tandis que la Septième en avait un écossais. Il savait parler et écrire le Gallifreyan ancien, une compétence apparemment atypique même chez les Seigneurs du Temps. Il savait également parler le langage Judoon (DW: The Stolen Earth), le Delphon (avec des mouvements de sourcils) (DW: Spearhead from Space), le Martien ancien (DW: The Waters of Mars) ou encore, d'après lui, comprendre le langage bébé (DW: A Good Man Goes to War) et le chat (DW: The Lodger). Bien que sa Seconde incarnation ne comprenait pas le français, il semble l'avoir appris à force de voyager en France puisque sa Dixième incarnation comprenait sans aucun problème Madame de Pompadour (DW: The Girl in the Fireplace). Le TARDIS l'aidait aussi a comprendre les langues étrangères en les lui traduisant et en lui faisant parler la langue.bg:Докторът cy:The Doctor de:Doctor en:The Doctor es:El Doctor he:הדוקטור nl:De Doctor pt:The Doctor ro:Doctor ru:Доктор it:Dottore Catégorie:Seigneurs du Temps renégats Catégorie:Seigneurs du Temps au nom inconnu Catégorie:Prydoniens Catégorie:Voyageurs temporels Catégorie:Combattants de la Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps Catégorie:Agence d'Intervention Céleste Catégorie:Survivants de la Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps